Lost Angel
by Ou Matsurei
Summary: Tenma was on his way back after a walk with his dog, Sauke, when he noticed a familiar figure sitting on the side of the road... Tsurugi! And he was... drinking! Just what will happen next? Tenma's POV


**Place: Mostly in Tenma's room near the time of midnight**

**Time: Definitely some time before the match with Teikoku**

***Kyousuke x Tenma. Slight OOC at the end, be prepared.**

* * *

><p>"Tsurugi? ...Tsurugi!" On the way back from taking Sasuke for a walk, I noticed Tsurugi, as I went closer I noticed that he was drinking alcohol. "Tsurugi, are you drinking? That's not good... we're all still middle school students..."<p>

"...Shut up..." Tsurugi didn't look me in the eye, his replies were all refusals. In the midst of Tsurugi's confusion, I dragged him to my house half forcefully. "Where am I?"

"My room. Uh... Tsurugi, can you please stop drinking?"

"Didn't I tell you to keep your nose out of this? Hm? ...There's no more." He reached out his hand and grabbed another can.

"Tsurugi, why are you drinking?" I'm not in hurry to take away his alcohol, at least, I'll listen to his reason first.

"I'm not obliged... to tell you... fu..."

"Tsurugi..." Today's Tsurugi is really hard to get close to, whatever I ask he always-

"Ah- So annoying, can't you be more quiet! You don't know anything..." Tsurugi suddenly flipped his whole body over, his weight crushed onto me, I could smell the faint stench of alcohol from his nose. Looking at Tsurugi's slightly drunk face, I don't know why I suddenly had the urge to reach out and embrace him, comfort him, comfort him about what? I really don't know much about him after all, but I never thought of just leaving him without even trying to help... like this time when I brought him to my room. I want to be by his side, even he needs someone standing by him too, especially now.

"I-I want to know more about Tsurugi! But you... were never willing to tell me..." My voice went smaller and smaller as I talked, after a short pause-

"...Hey."

"?"

"Stroke my hair."

"Huh?" Did I hear wrong? Tsurugi told me to...

"I told you to stroke my hair."

"Stroke... but..."

"Just stroke it when I tell you to!" Tsurugi is nearly losing his temper now, and hit my chest.

"Okay, okay!" I couldn't hide the nervousness building up in my chest, and quickly reached my hand into Tsurugi's hair while stroking it gently, Tsurugi moaned a few times, as if it felt good for him.

"Nn... fu..."

"...Um... Tsuru... gi?" I wonder if he feels okay with this level of strength...

"Hm... then... it's your turn." He seems to be satisfied with my actions, and moved his head, telling me to stop.

"What do you mean it's my turn?"

"It's your turn, I'll help you... do something..." Ah, it's an exchange? That's so like Tsurugi. Tsurugi's eyes, looked as if they were half drunk half awake, but I didn't really care that much, maybe, I can take a step further, and hear what I've always hoped to hear.

"...Then, call my name."

"Only that...?"

"Y-yeah!" Hearing Tsurugi ask a question but didn't seemed like he was going to refuse, I reached my hand up to stroke his hair again, hoping to get a positive reaction from the other. Tsurugi closed his eyes, feeling my strokes he half opened his eyes, he really responded.

"...Ten...ma..." My heart was thumping madly, my whole body heated up, it's probably because I can feel Tsurugi's body temperature despite the clothes being in the way, or is it because of what he said? Admit it. I guess, I really am starting to like this person in front of me who is always trying to be brave, from the very first time we met in school. I didn't know what to do as I thought of this, I blushed and smiled. Tsurugi looked at my face, after seeing me smile he also seemed to feel like smiling, and called again, "Tenma..." Right at that moment, I really saw an angel. "Ten...ma..." Tsurugi lowered his head, I felt more weight added onto my shoulders and my neck, he called my name in a low voice once more, dimly, with some kind of special power to attract anyone, facing one's first love and feeling direct excitement from your senses how many people can take it? But then, just when I finally made up my mind to forget about the consequences, and get into action... "Fu...fu..." I heard the sound of steady breathing. Damn, no way-! ...Some luck. my first love is now lying on top of me, acted spoiled in my embrace and after letting me taste some sweetness then fell asleep irresponsibly! Never mind about not letting me continue but he also wouldn't let me leave, after sweetness there's still the feeling of empty frustration, ah... Tsurugi smells good.

END-


End file.
